Un pas à la fois
by Phosphoriel
Summary: Il est revenu. Et les choses changent, tout doucement...


L'ait était doux...

Un vent léger égayait les feuilles des arbres pour venir s'engouffrer dans ses mèches blondes.

Naruto ferma les yeux, goûtant la caresse de cette nature estivale.

Le village de Konoha semblait des plus paisible, glissé dans l'écrin bienveillant d'une nuit sans nuage et dont le ciel était piqué d'une multitude d'étoiles, tourbillonnant dans le laitage presque visible de la galaxie.

Les prunelles céruléennes s'ouvrirent lascivement pour contempler le tableau.

Un main monta à hauteur de ses yeux et le poing se ferma, laissant son pouce levé qui cachait les courbes rondes de cette pleine lune. Il ferma un oeil pour ne pas voir trouble et s'amusa à faire disparaître et réapparaître ainsi la lune à plusieurs reprises.

En ce moment, tout était calme dans le village et ses environs. Comme si les grosses chaleurs de la journée empêchaient les crapules d'accomplir leurs noirs dessins et les honnêtes gens de trouver une mission pénible et idiote.

Naruto n'aurait pas sût dire s'il en était heureux ou bien pas. Tout excité notoire qu'il était, cette période d'inactivité lui permettait de se recentrer un peu sur lui même.

Tant de chose s'était passé...

Il n'avait pas encore bien assimilé toutes les nouvelles données. Le retour cataclysmique de Sasuke, leur combat... Sa douleur...

_Diriger ses attaques contre celui qu'il estimait être son meilleur ami était définitivement beaucoup plus douloureux que d'encaisser les siennes._

_Ils s'étaient déjà battu. Souvent. Très souvent. Mais jamais comme ça. Jamais à un tel point que Naruto se sente transpercé tout entier par cette douleur qui trouvait écho, quelque part, bien cachée, derrière ce regard sombre._

_Cette fois ce n'était pas Sasuke qui rendait coup pour coup. Ce n'était que la colère, le ressentiment et une ineffable douleur._

_Ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas parlé durant ce combat. Les coups et les larmes refoulées parlaient pour eux._

_Une bataille de titan. Un monstre rejeté de toute part contre un autre du même type._

_Et leur similitude ne s'arrêtaient pas à ces simples constatations._

_Naruto lui avait alors dit. Cette révélation soudaine qui lui était apparu :_

_"J'ai Kyubi et tu as ta colère."_

_C'était hors contexte, mais Sasuke avait reculé. Son visage laiteux était resté figé dans cette expression colérique mais entre ses deux oreilles l'information était analyser. Décortiquée._

_Naruto savait. Il ne savait bien sûr pas les causes de cette colère et de cette douleur. Mais il la voyait. Pire que ça, il la connaissait. Même dans cet instant où il aurait voulu se servir de toute sa rage sans éprouver le moindre sentiment bénéfique, il était incapable de faire taire cette partie de lui "soulagée" d'avoir été comprise._

_Et lui aussi comprenait._

_Naruto._

_Il le voyait comme un soleil. Jamais une attitude défaitiste face aux brimades. Il avait perdu sa famille. Et personne ne lui en avait jamais proposé une nouvelle._

_Il s'était fixé des objectifs qui ne portaient pourtant qu'à aider ces ingrats tout en leur montrant de quoi il était capable._

_Naruto voulait s'imposer dans le bien. Lui avait décidé de s'imposer dans le mal._

_Cet enfant terrible, maudit et détesté avait puisé dans ce qu'il détestait le plus chez lui pour en retirer le meilleur. Il avait fait de son mieux pour garder Kyubi au creux de son corps. Il ne l'avait jamais laisser sortir juste pour se venger de ce village qui ne l'acceptait que par dépit. _

_Sasuke bien au contraire s'était nourrit de cette colère. S'avait été... Plus facile d'emprunter ce chemin ci._

_Il s'était tellement trompé toute ces années que plutôt que d'accepter les choses comme elles avaient été faites, il avait voulu occulter cette vérité qui lui disait qu'il avait perdu toutes ces années à nourrir une colère vaine._

_Il avait tort._

_Mais devant personne il ne pouvait perdre la face._

_Sauf peut être devant lui._

_Parce qu'il comprenait._

_Parce qu'il savait._

_Et parce que de toutes les manières que se soit, Naruto avait déjà gagné. Il avait affronté le chemin le plus difficile et avait réussi à s'imposer. Peut être pas dans les extrêmes qu'il réclamait, mais il avait sa place. Son trou._

_Cela semblait avoir agit sur son feu intérieur comme jamais la colère et la vengeance n'aurait sût le faire._

_Il leur avait montré. Ils avaient tous vu._

_Alors Sasuke avait laissé glisser la garde de son arme de sa main et son visage avait prit cette expression de douleur et de fatigue._

_Il avait honte tout au fond de lui et il détestait cette honte. Il ne se ressemblait plus, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière._

_Il voulait que Naruto lui revienne. Il voulait que celui ci l'illumine de ses doux rayons. Qu'il essuie la pluie et l'orage qui avaient tempêté dans son fort intérieur._

_Qu'il l'emmène au chaud, dans son monde. Qu'il remonte le temps pour que tout soit différent. Tout sauf Naruto._

_Et Naruto ne l'avait pas déçu._

_Il avait à ce moment là écarté les bras, fixant son regard compatissant dans celui de l'autre adolescent. Aucun jugement, et cette capacité farouche de l'accepter encore malgré tout._

_Sasuke n'avait fait qu'un pas. Naruto avait franchit seul l'espace qui les séparait encore._

_Le brun s'était maudit, car la partie la plus imposante de lui même était encore la plus présente. Et cette partie brûlait d'étouffer la faiblesse qui l'avait fait faire le premier pas, comme un enfant stupide après une grosse bêtise. _

_Mais le blond ne s'était pas moqué. Il avait refermé ses bras fatigués autours des épaules de son camarade et lui avait juste murmuré :_

_"Un pas à la fois... Un pas à la fois..."_

_Encore une fois il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert..._

"Naruto ?"

Le blond sortit de sa contemplation et reporta son regard sur le nouvel arrivant.

Sasuke.

Le conseil du village n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Mais les différentes révélations de ces derniers jours tendaient à lui accorder une certaine clémence.

Reconquérir le respect et surtout la confiance de Konoha ne serait pas une tâche aisée.

Si avant, cela n'aurait jamais compté pour lui. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il voulait ce que Naruto avait. Il s'était enfin rendu compte qu'on vivait, qu'on brillait même, plus fort entouré que seul.

Quelques mois à peine s'étaient écoulés. Konoha avait repris ses couleurs et le sourire des villageois s'étirait à nouveau sur leur visage.

On ne le regardait plus en chuchotant constamment. Du moins beaucoup moins. Naruto et Sakura y était pour beaucoup.

Ils avaient fait... Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Et peut être qu'au fond, rien n'avait vraiment changé.

"Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir Sasuke ?"

Le brun se reconnecta à la réalité et opina rapidement, heureux que le blond lui fournisse de lui même une excuse, même inexacte, sur la raison de sa présence.

Naruto lui avait proposé dès le départ de venir vivre un peu chez lui. Son logement exiguë n'était pas vraiment le grand luxe, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait poussé l'adolescent à refuser.

Il devait faire le point lui aussi. Et pour cela il avait besoin d'être un peu seul avec les fantômes de son passé. Il devait réapprendre à vivre sans se laisser porter par son "ami". Il devait apprendre à se nourrir d'une force toute nouvelle pour avancer. Se forger un nouvel objectif.

"Et toi ?"

Naruto eu un rire sincère :

"Je ne me dépense pas assez en journée pour arriver à dormir !"

Normal. Une pile électrique comme Naruto, obligée de rester en stand by. Et puis il était devenu terriblement puissant. Cette nouvelle force devait gronder en lui, réclamant de se libérer. Cela devait le frustrer. D'autant plus le connaissant qu'il n'avait jamais aimer se discipliner.

Il en faisait lui même les frais. Sa concentration devait être à son maximum pour qu'il ne se laisse pas retomber dans cet état dépressif qui le rendait des plus dangereux.

Mais plus le temps passait, mieux il parvenait à se contrôler. Il lui avait fallu une période de sevrage en quelque sorte.

Il avait passé tant de temps à laisser ses émotions négatives étouffer toutes les autres et sortir sans retenu pour le guider, qu'aujourd'hui les dompter lui semblait être un combat de chaque instant, dont il n'était jamais sûr de sortir totalement vainqueur.

Sasuke parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparait et observa Naruto s'amuser encore un peu à son jeu de cache cache lunaire.

Le garçon était totalement à l'aise, pas le moins du monde inquiet de la présence du brun dans son dos. C'était... Déroutant et apaisant. Et tout en même temps vexant au fond de lui.

Il fixa la nuque du blond, appréciant la naissance de ses épaules finement musclé.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Les yeux d'Onyx remontèrent jusqu'à ceux du jeune homme. Prit en flagrant délit de... De quoi au juste ?

"Tu as changé."

Naruto sourit :

"Tu as changé toi aussi."

Une bourrasque tiède de vent s'engouffra dans la petite rue et entre eux. Les bruits de la nuit semblèrent comme rester en suspend et les étoiles atténuèrent leur éclat.

C'est ce qu'il paraissait en tout cas aux deux garçons qui se regardaient à présent, sentant comme une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Comme s'ils avaient une faim inassouvie et qu'ils s'en rendait tout juste compte.

Et ce coeur, cognant à tout rompre dans leur poitrine, comme désireux de s'extirper brutalement de la cage thoracique qui les retenait prisonnier pour venir se heurter à celui de l'autre.

Était ce juste une profonde admiration ? La joie incommensurable de pouvoir se revoir à nouveau comme avant ? Ou quelque chose de neuf ? Quelque chose de nouveau ?

Naruto sembla le premier le plus gêné et détourna le regard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour dire quelque chose alors que son corps amorçait une rotation sur lui même.

Sasuke l'attrapa par la manche avant de l'attirer à lui pour le faire taire et le garder près de lui. Il dépassait encore le blond de 10 bon centimètres et lorsque sa tête cogna contre son torse il le serra plus fort, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure, cherchant à capturer encore plus de sensation, oubliant de raisonner.

Les bras de Naruto s'enroulèrent autours des hanches de son compagnon et ses mains s'agrippèrent férocement au vêtement du brun, comme s'il avait craint que ce dernier ne change d'avis.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça. A bout de souffle sans pourtant avoir rien fait. Vide de toute énergie. Se demandant chacun si l'autre n'absorbait pas tout ce qui leur restait de force et de volonté.

Naruto se dégagea lentement de la prise du brun et s'approcha de son visage. Un peu.

Le brun l'imita et alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à deux petits centimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs langues vinrent les humidifier.

Sasuke se pencha encore et finalement le baiser fut scellé. Attisant cette sensation au creux de leurs estomac, leur faisant perdre pied avec la réalité.

Le brun chercha spontanément à approfondir le baiser mais Naruto rompit le baiser avant de venir poser son front contre le torse de brun.

Essoufflé, les joues brûlantes, il lui dit simplement :

"Un pas à la fois..."

Souriant légèrement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke posa une main sur la tignasse blonde en acquiescant :

"Un pas à la fois."


End file.
